Every Second Matters
by StinnettHe
Summary: Time is ticking for Alfred. A lowly peasant born with the royal mark. A stubborn queen who can't stand his to be husband and king. But will fate change their hearts for good or will only disaster strike. UsUk Franada and other pairings Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**So Hello my beautiful people. I'm a huge Hetalia cardverse fangirl so I decided to write a fic on it. So here you go. Enjoy**

It was dark when Alfred woke up. The rain was hitting the windowpanes with so much force he would've thought they would break. The small cottage about him shook violently as the thunder rumbled. Alfred looked to find Mathew snoring lightly a little ways from him. The cottage was dirty and low riding. Next to Alfred was the door, where Mathew slept was the fireplace. It wasn't much, but it kept the two twins dry and warm.

Alfred F. Jones was 18 years of age along with Mathew Williams. Mathew took after their father's last name. Their parents had fallen ill twelve years ago and died when the war began. The twins lived in Spades, a powerful nation with many enemies. Ten years ago, Spades' King, Romulus, went to war with Germania, the king of Clubs. The four great nations, Spades, Clubs, Hearts, and Diamonds, have been on edge ever since. Romulus became allies with Hearts, but kept a shaky relationship with Diamonds. Romulus died about a month ago and the new queen and king were to be chosen tomorrow.

Alfred was nauseas. Spades' chose its ruler by marks. Every now and then 4 children were born at random, but always close in age. These four children were born with the mark of Spades. Two children were born with it on their hands to represent the queen, and the other two had the mark on their chest for the king. Alfred looked down at his chest. He started tracing the swirling lines flowing throughout the mark. He was grateful that only he had the mark, Mathew was lucky and didn't bear it. He was more nervous than ever tomorrow he would be taken to the blue palace. He would be presented to the kingdom and they would then hold a vote for the next queen and king. He didn't know anyone else with the mark, but he had a small hope he would become the king. Mathew wasn't in perfect health and he feared for him almost every day. He was the only family he had left.

Alfred pushed the covers back and silently got up making sure not to wake up his brother. He grabbed his thin, brown, beggars coat with patches at the elbows and pulled it over his arms. He opened the door slightly, letting in as little wind and rain as possible. Alfred stepped out into the cold, rainy night. The village was small and poor, but took care of their own if they could. The war had taken a toll on everyone, but the wealthy as expected. It was muddy as Alfred started down the road. His bright blonde hair was wet and matted in seconds except the one stubborn hair that always stood up. Mathew had it similar but his was more curled. Alfred had startling clear blue eyes and Mathew had violet. Everyone figured it was from the mark, seeing as Spades' national color was blue. Both of the brothers wore glasses which cost them much, but was necessary. Alfred also had a clear voice, but Mathew had caught a bad sickness before their parents death and ever since most sentences ended with an "eh".

Alfred pushed pass a group of muddy pigs running for shelter. He looked up slightly and saw through dirty lenses the bright light of the tavern. The blonde ran to the tavern, shutting the door tightly for good measure. When Alfred turned around everyone in the dimly lit room went silent. Everyone knew, it was kind of hard not to notice a royal courier approach a poor boy in the marketplace claiming that he was to be voted for the title of the crown. Alfred made his way through the awkward silence and took a seat at the bar. His anger rising quickly. Allistor, a redhead from Diamonds who moved here a while back, handed Alfred a glass of scotch. "So, Aye take it you're not doin so well on this, huh?" His thick accent broke through. As far as Alfred knew Allistor was from a distant island belonging to the Diamonds. It was a green, wasteland called Scotland as the redhead liked to put it. Alfred pulled from the glass, savoring the bitter taste. "I don't want their fucking charity, I've made it this far and never had problems. They're just a bunch of stuck up pricks pitying the poor," Alfred said letting malicious drip in his voice. Allistor threw his head back, letting out a hearty laugh. "Aye never heard wiser words me self," he said continuing cleaning a forever dirty scotch glass. He blew on the inside before picking up a new one. "So, how's the little lass?" Alfred tipped the drink back once more before answering solemnly.

Allistor was one of the rare people who actually gave a damn about the twins. Alfred was going to miss him dearly, but he knew if he became king he could finally give Mattie everything he needed and wanted. Allistor understood. He too had brothers, two of them lived with him and the last one disappeared one night never to be seen again. He turned in his seat, feeling a slight buzz coming on. Alfred got up from his seat and walked over to a man. The man had snickered when Alfred had entered the tavern. The man was about thirty or so years old with fraying hair and aging gray eyes. Once he got within range the men at the table stopped talking. Alfred waited a second before hooking his leg up and around the chair leg and pulling it out from under the man. He fell with a heavy thud causing all chatter in the tavern to cease. Allistor set down a glass looking with curiosity knowing full and well he should kick the blonde out into the rain.

"Fucking bastard," The man said standing up. "You think jus because you're some royal hot-shot now, you can do whatever the fuck you wan!" The man's accent was heavy with an unknown language. Alfred huffed out his chest and grabbed the man's shirt pulling him close. He could smell the whiskey on his hot breath. "No," Alfred said making his voice loud, clear, and confident, which was probably from the scotch, "But I won't be fucking pushed around like a piece of shit." Alfred hit the floor hard, while there was a firing pain on his jaw. _The fucker threw a punch! Well good on him. _He spoke quietly to himself. Alfred got up and faced the heaving male, pulling back a fist, connecting it with his lower jaw forcing the older man to stumble back with a cry.

"And stay the fuck out!" Alfred hit the mud, blinding him momentarily. He sat up holding his head. He and the rest of the guys got into it, but who could blame him. The rain settled down into a drizzle. Alfred let out a heavy sigh. "You, sir are the biggest idiot I have known." Alfred shot up to find Mathew standing in front of him. "Mattie! What in the hell are you doing out here?" He shot up from the ground. His twin was hunched over slightly like an elder with a cane. He wore a small gray, ragged blanket over his coat and had a small bright smile on his face. "Ugh sorry I'm just worried come on let's get back home before the rain starts again, plus it's almost dawn," Alfred said putting his arms around his younger twin guiding them back. Mathew looked over with a worried look. He asked quietly, "Worried about tomorrow, eh?" Alfred already knew that he knew the answer, but he still gave a solemn nod and continued on their way.

Arthur looked out into the dark rainy night. He looked down and traced the symbol and lines on the back of his hand. _Who, _he questioned himself. He already knew he was going to become queen because the other nominee was a half-blood commoner from Clubs. But both kings as far as he was told were pure-blooded peasants. Arthur turned away and began pacing. He was from wealth, but wasn't in the royal family. His family began with thieves and pirates, but over time became business men and gentlemen. He asked once more. "Who?"

**So there it is. I hoped you like it this is my first Hetalia fanfic. So stay beautiful and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm excited about this story and how well its going so I'm gonna stop talking and get to the story. Enjoy!**

The carriage ride to the palace was bumpy as expected. Alfred was dressed up in his best clothes, meaning there weren't that many holes in it. This morning had been interesting.

_Alfred heard heavy thunks and realized it was coming from the door. He groaned as he and Mathew got up to see who it was. "By royal decree of Spades, we summon Alfred F. Jones to the blue palace for choosing of the monarchy," The guard said with a broad voice. He was the captain. The twins could tell by the armor. The armor was bright blue with spades on the shoulders. He also wore a royal cape with the royal crest imprinted on it. The guard was just slightly taller than the both of them. He had a stern look, but they could tell by the laugh lines he was huge on smiling. The guard had spiked blonde hair with blue eyes. He was from Denmark, a city-state ruled over by Spades. His accent was heavy, but clear. Alfred waved his hand. "Yes, yes I'm up just let me get ready," he said. Normally he wasn't so rude, but this morning he had a right. _

_ "Be careful and go out there and bring me back a shiny crown while you're at it," Mathew joked as he straightened Alfred's shirt. "Oh yes, of course mother," Alfred mocked with a crooked smile. Mathew chuckled. "At this rate I could be and yet you're the older one." He jested along. Alfred waved bye and stepped out into the bright crisp morning. "Ok I'm ready," He said with confidence. The Dane simply nodded, guiding Alfred to the royal blue carriage. _

"OW!" Alfred yelled out in shock. He was too lost in his thoughts that when they hit a big bump in the road his head slammed into the window. Rubbing his head, he saw the Dane snicker. "What's your name anyway?" he asked. Alfred caught the off the guard. He soon regained his original position. "Mathias Køhler, Royal Guard Captain." He did a slight bow at the end of his introduction. Alfred lit up. "That's incredible, what do you do exactly, where do you sleep?" Alfred immediately started questioning Mathias with every question that came to mind. The Dane simply smiled and answered politely. They soon found out that they had a lot in common. "I take it me and you will be very close friends if you win," Mathias said. On the thought of the crowning, Alfred's mood immediately dropped and he became quiet, retreating into his thoughts once more. He caught the Dane giving him a sad look before returning his gaze to the window.

The blue palace was beautiful. It was huge really. The castle had a pointed dome for the roof. Alfred was even willing to bet that the inside had a painted heaven on the top. Two towers rose up on either side with a smaller one in between. He was told that just below the tower was a massive courtyard made to hold the people of Spades. The towers glittered a silver-grey, as for the rest it was patterned with blue and white stretching across the dome in parallels. "Wow," Alfred breathed. He could sense the Dane smirking across from him.

"I would close your mouth before something flies in there," Mathias said. Once they stepped out the carriage Alfred couldn't stop gawking. They reached a small courtyard leading to the stone steps. Once inside the door, Alfred was struck speechless. The hall was lined with pearl-white pillars leading down to a grand room. Both sides of the room had pristine grand staircases with a balcony for addressing guest. A man confronted Alfred. He was tall, but still shorter than himself. The man had long, brown hair wrapped in a blue ribbon resting on his shoulder. He had big brown eyes and a small smile. His robes were royal blue and flowed down by his legs with a pair of lighter blue baggy trousers beneath. The royal crest was printed near the bottom rim of the robes. The man was wearing red flat shoes, a small green shimmering pin shaped like a panda on his chest, and a small blue hat with a feather.

"Oh, this won't do. This won't do at all, aru," He said. His voice was recognizable enough. Not far from where Alfred lived there was a great nation. It brought in most of Spades' profits. It was called China, after how delicately the kingdom held the nation. Everyone with common sense knew this. The man seemed to realize what he had just said. "I'm sorry, sir I am Wang Yao, Jack of the kingdom Spades. I am most important advisor to the king and queen," The man said bowing. Alfred perked up a bit, making sure to put confidence in his voice. "I am Alfred F. Jones and may I ask what won't do?" "You, The way you dress, you cannot be king looking like _Laji, _aru," He said. Alfred didn't know what that meant, but he had a very good idea. He blushed slightly. Wang began waving his hand for him to follow, "Come, come," he beaconed.

_Where in the hell am I supposed to go! _Alfred mentally shouted. Wang had given him clothes and told him to head for the baths, where a warm tub was waiting for him. Only thing was Alfred forgot where to go after Wang left. He continued on for a while till he saw a silhouette. _Thank god another person! _He got a little closer to see a small man in deep thought. "H-Hello," Alfred stumbled. The small man jumped and spun around to reveal the biggest, pure, emerald green eyes. He was very small, scarcely taller than a child. He had dirty blonde hair with a small blue hat on. He had a blue button-up shirt and a long blue over coat with a big white bow around the collar of his neck. He wore dark blue pants and black boots that only gentlemen had. His hands were gloved with white and held a cane. He looked about 21 maybe a little older.

Once he settled, he gave small, apologetic smile. "Sorry my good man, you simply startled me, is there anything I can help you with?" he said. His accent was rich and smooth like honey. Alfred couldn't quite place where it was from. "Oh, I was just looking for the baths," Alfred said quietly. The man looked down into Alfred's hands, while he looked at the man. He was beautiful, a gorgeous masterpiece that Alfred was sure that God spent much time to create the seemingly smooth pale white skin and big green forest eyes. The man looked back up and pointed in a direction, telling him where to go. Alfred was about to head off before he stopped and said, "Excuse me, but may I ask where you hail from?" The man gave him a bright white smile. "I come from England, a grand ole place just on the edge of the kingdom near Diamonds," he said. Alfred said thank you and gave a slight bow running off to the baths.

After the encounter with the green-eyed man, Alfred eventually found his way. He was bathed and shaved and brushed by a group of maids in white and black outfits with blue aprons. He stood in front of a bedroom mirror with Wang nodding in approval behind him. He had a white dress shirt with a bright blue vest and a black tie. He also wore a royal blue waistcoat with thin cloth trailing down on the sides and black dress shoes. His hair was parted to the left except the one stubborn hair, which refused to be combed, causing the maids much distress. His glasses were clean and shone like new. In his waistcoat Wang gave him a small pocket watch with the crest for luck. He was superstitious like that. He patted down the shirt and turned around with a bright smile showing the Chinese man. Wang clapped in approval. Fixing the rest to make sure it's perfect his curiosity got the best of him. "Hey Wang, I ran into this one man earlier and I was wondering who he is, he had blonde hair, green eyes, dressed in blue?" he said. Wang was fixing his panda. "Oh that is-," he was interrupted. A maid knocked on the open door. "S-sorry sir, but it's time," she said quietly. Wang nodded and stood following the maid. He halted at the door, "I bid you good luck, aru," nodding to Alfred. He simply waved bye.

Alfred was taken by another maid five minutes shortly after the Jack. He was lead down a hallway to meet a small room with a big doorway in the middle. Another man arrived. He had raggedy looks, obviously poor like Alfred. He was probably about 25 and was dressed similarly to Alfred. He had black hair and a four o' clock shadow. Alfred was about to say something when he heard a cane smack the floor. He turned around to find his green-eyed mystery man. His jaw slacked for a second before regaining posture, slightly bowing to the small man. The man eyed Alfred's competition and when his eyes fell on Alfred his jaw tightened and became stern-looking. He looked like a business man rose for this type of thing, nothing like the man in the hall. He almost looked like he hated Alfred. He nodded to the Jack besides him. The maids moved from behind them to open the door. "Wait, what about the other one there is supposed to be four of us," Alfred exclaimed. The other blonde spoke up," Not this time, the last candidate was not appropriate for the crown." Alfred didn't ask why, but simply nodded.

"Presenting the Jack of Spades' and our all mighty candidates," a royal pronouncer yelled to the crowd. Alfred and the others stepped through the big doors to reveal a large courtyard with bluebells and other flowers growing along the pillars and walls. Below a massive crowd buzzed around. It was a mixture of blue, white, and black. Lining the rest of the courtyard were guards, flags, band members, and several others all sporting the royal crest. Wang stepped forward smiling and waving to the crowd. He launched into a speech about the passing of the king and the crowning. _How could this happen, who was he to compete. Why must this happen to me! _Alfred was interrupted from his thoughts when the crowd roared. Waving a hand back, Wang pronounced, "My people I present, the Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland." The small blonde stepped forward, giving a wide smile and waved, sending roars throughout the crowd. Arthur stepped back, still smiling. "And now we vote for our king, Here we hold Skylar Vonder," Wang shouted down. The other man stepped forward waving. The crowd cheered for him loudly. "Our other candidate is, Alfred F. Jones," Wang yelled to the crowd presenting him. Alfred stepped forward; going with his instincts he smiled wide adding charm to it. Every time he did this smile the woman he was trying to charm immediately fell for it. He gave a big wave adding different emotions to the smile, putting out a wave of confidence to the crowd.

The crowd went insane. The screaming was about to make Alfred go deaf. Wang settled the crowd down and explained how the whole voting worked out. Wang led both Skylar and Alfred to the front, putting a hand over Skylar's head. The crowd boomed immediately. Wang simply nodded, raising his hand over Alfred's head. The audience thundered with excitement, and eagerness. Alfred smiled once more and waved, sending everyone over the edge. Wang took Alfred's hand, "I present to you, your new King of Spades, King Alfred F. Jones." The sound of music started up resounding with the crowd. The noises grew louder and louder.

Alfred walked back inside with a big goofy grin. Wang simply nodded and walked off. Skylar came up behind him. "You did well; just make sure the place doesn't fall to ruins, ok?" he said gripping Alfred's shoulder. He promised the black haired man that he would and said his good-byes to him. Alfred turned around to find Arthur scowling. Arthur walked by him, "Just because you won doesn't mean I will start fawning over you. I did not want this fate, but I guess now we are bonded until we die, so I will play nice in public, but you mean nothing to me beyond that." He finished with wicked words and proceeded down the hall. All Alfred could do was stare at the disappearing man.

**Wow that was a lot of work. Anyway hope you liked it I will update as much as possible. So have a beautiful day everyone and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello my beautiful readers sorry about the late update. I had this chapter typed already but my dumbass didn't save so a bunch of stuff happened and I was unable to get it back. Anyway I'm glad to see how well the story is doing (totally should have done this earlier). But before we begin the next chapter I would like to thank Natelie1668 and Animefollower. You two have been there ever since I started writing so I'm very thankful for that. So here's your chapter. Enjoy**

"Why does he hate me?" Alfred asked slamming his head down on the desk. Yao flipped through the pages of a book. "I wouldn't say hate more, dislike you," he said putting the book back, picking up a new one, and began flipping through the pages. Alfred looked up and gave Yao a dark glare. He got up from the desk and walked to the window, decorated with different hues and designs. "I mean I don't get it, in the hallway he was so nice, but when he saw me after the voting." Alfred said leaning his back on the window. Yao raised an eyebrow, "In the hallway?" he questioned. Alfred reddened realizing he had not yet told the Jack about his meeting in the hallway. "O-oh yeah about that, I-"Alfred was cut short by a knock on the open door. A maid stood at the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt Your Majesty, but you have a visitor," she said quietly. Alfred shot up, "He's here!"

Alfred ran down the steps, tackling Mathew in to a crushing embrace. "Yes, yes I'm here, now get off," he said pushing Alfred off of him. "Well I see you're looking good eh," Mathew said examining his twin. Alfred was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue vest, black pants, and a big goofy lopsided grin. Alfred wheeling behind him, pushing him up the stairs, said," come, come we must have you fed and dressed and shaved and- Oh you can have a master bedroom with a bathroom and everything." Alfred was too focused on his twin, didn't notice piercing green eyes watching him.

* * *

><p>Mathew looked about him in the grand dining hall. Alfred had led him to a room with a big tub; once he was done they had dressed him similarly to Alfred. Mathew wore a dress shirt with a blue and black checkered vest, black pants, and Alfred insisted that he wore a small black hat with a feather. They finally led him to the dining room, where the table was filled with delicacies like meats, exotic fruits, and desserts. "So this is how royalty lives," Mathew mocked. Alfred pointed a finger in his twin's direction. "I have only been king for a week, so shut it," he said. Mathew smiled with Alfred. It was nice to have him here. Arthur never spoke two words to Alfred unless necessary and if they passed by in the hall Arthur would shoot him a dirty glare. Alfred didn't have many people to talk to, Mathias was nice, but he had his job and Yao was only good for certain topics.<p>

Alfred was about to say something when the sound of a cane resounded throughout the room. Arthur stood in front of them looking as regal as ever. Alfred couldn't help, but compare him to a statue, beautiful, ageless, and cold. His forest green eyes bore into Alfred as if he could see through him. "What are you doing here?" he said without thinking. Alfred had asked Yao to invite Arthur every time he would dine so he could try and become friends, but Arthur never showed until now. "I was hungry and headed to the kitchen, when I figured it would be easier to just dine with you seeing as there was already food prepared," the smaller man said taking a seat next to Mathew. "You Majesty, I-it's an honor to have you here," Mathew said politely. Arthur simply smiled and nodded.

Alfred sat back and watched quietly as Mathew and Arthur talked. They got along well, but it surprised him just how etiquette Mathew could be. "If you'll excuse me I must use the bathing chambers," Mathew said dabbing himself with his napkin. Arthur nodded, giving him the okay. Once Mathew was gone, Arthur turned back around glaring at Alfred, "How I wish he had been born with the mark instead of you." Alfred looked down, blushing slightly. Arthur picked up a pot of sugar and began making himself a cup of chamomile tea. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal, Alfred," he said. Alfred shot up looking at the smaller man in surprised confusion. "Wait, what, why?" he said before he could think. Arthur sighed, "Because you need my help, you have no etiquette what so ever and if you are to be royalty you are going to need manners and in return you can teach me about the people." Alfred thought for a moment, "why?" he asked. Arthur sighed in annoyment. "Well, Alfred as you may know my "people skills"," he put air quotes around the words, "aren't very good. You know your way around the people I know my way around royalty and there is so much you don't know," he finished with a huff.

Arthur picked up his cup and began to pull from its contents. "Like what?" Alfred asked oblivious to Arthur's attitude. The smaller man choked up his tea and grabbed for a napkin to clean him. "There is much you don't know, for instance the marks. The queens must be agile, intelligent, and quick on their feet. The kings, however, have to be confident, headstrong, and brave. That is why only four people are born with the marks." Alfred sat back and thought for a moment, "At the crowning you told me that the other nominee was unqualified to be queen, why?" he asked. Arthur looked up to see Alfred's crystal blue eyes clouded with questions and confusion. "The other person that was marked was a half-blood. They lived just on the edge of Clubs and Spades, but the guards, when they went looking for them, found letters and objects telling us all about their heritage. The people of Spades would rather have a pure-blooded peasant on the throne, then a half-breed prince." Alfred sat quietly and looked up to see Arthur leave.

Arthur made his way to the door before he stopped and turned around. "Alfred, I may be making this deal with you, but heed my words now. I will play nice in public; however we will never be friends, merely even acquaintances. I did not want this fate, I do accept it, but I never wanted it. Be warned Alfred F. Jones that this life will turn into your worst nightmare if you don't watch yourself." The small man left shutting the door, leaving Alfred sinking in his chair.

* * *

><p>"Idiot," Arthur yelled slamming his fist against his bedroom window. For now it was agreed upon that Alfred and Arthur slept in separate rooms till the marriage. Arthur had his made to resemble a study, only difference there was a giant bed in the middle of the room. "Why do you have to be so damn perfect, with your pretty blue eyes, your perfectly combed hair, and your god awful endearing smile," he said as he began pacing the room. <em>Damn you Alfred F. Jones, damn you to hell. <em>Arthur continued to convince himself it was just lust driving him to the inappropriate thoughts of the to-be-king. Arthur pressed his forehead to the window as thoughts of Alfred hugging Arthur from behind, enveloping him in safe warmth that he could melt into. Alfred kissing him as if he were made of a delicate piece of glass, making him feel wanted and priceless and over all something worth having. _Ah, shut up shut up shut up _Arthur continued to mentally scold his mind.

There was a knock on the door, as it opened it revealed Yao. Arthur turned around, his patience wearing thin, "Can I help you?" "There are things that needed sorting out about the coronation, aru," he said bowing slightly stretching his arm out to escort Arthur out of the door. "Very well, I'm coming," Arthur alleged straightening his clothes and stalking out the door with Yao in close pursuit.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you like it?" Alfred questioned as Mathew lay down on his back. After the whole scene with Arthur, the taller blonde thought it would be best if he showed his counterpart his bedroom. "I like it, how long do I get to stay here?" he asked looking up at his older brother. "As long as you want," Alfred continued with a smile, "Yao says the royal family can stay here as long as you want, though I haven't seen anyone else besides servants and the other two." Mathew sat up twisting his body to face Alfred. "You like him, don't you." "I-I'm sorry, what?" Alfred asked staring at Mathew. "You like Arthur I know you do, in the dining room you weren't afraid of Arthur not liking me, you were afraid of me not liking Arthur." "That is so…true," Alfred said defeated. "Why do you have to be so smart?" he interrogated. Mathew smiled wide, "Because you took all the strength so I took all the brains, plus it was obvious you wouldn't stop staring at him." "That last part is not true and at least I can actually punch," Alfred defended. Mathew pulled back a fist and hit Alfred in the arm. "OW, hey what's wrong with you," Alfred said rubbing his arm making sure it wouldn't bruise.<p>

"That was for calling me weak, and you still owe me for the time you promised me a dog," Mathew triumphed. Alfred stood up, "Oh no I don't, not after Justin Bieber, don't think I forgot about him." Mathew huffed, "He doesn't count because might I remind you that you were the one who let him rampage and get loose and then he finally ran away."

"No, it wasn't"

"Yes, it was,"

"No, it wasn't

"Yes, it was Alfred and you know it,"

Alfred tackled Mathew causing them both to hit the floor hard and began wrestling. After a minute or so, Mathew managed to shove Alfred off of him. "It was your fault, you owe me a dog, and that's final," Mathew stated as Alfred leaned back against the bed, his daze wearing off. "Ooh, I love it when you get all dominate Mattie," Alfred mocked. The smaller twin shot him a dirty look. Alfred raised his hands in surrender, "Fine, fine we can get you a dog first thing tomorrow." Mathew gave a final approved nod before looking at Alfred and began laughing. The taller blonde soon joined in not realizing their laughter had echoed throughout the castle reaching the ears of Arthur, causing a genuine smile to play on his lips.

**Wow my wrists hurt. Anyway there you have it hope you like it. I am going to start something new though. I have noticed I have quite the amount of followers so after chapter five, I'm only going to be updating by reviews. For one chapter I must have 10 reviews, why because I want input I want to know what you guys want in the story. Animefollower probably already knows why, but that's my rule 10 reviews = 1 chapter. And once again this is going to start after chapter 5. So love ya and don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys sorry it's been awhile. So I had a very interesting day I met a well-known writer and I highly recommend his book it's called the mysterious game piece. Anyway so I came across a very interesting post and it gave me a huge inspiration for this chapter and I'm very sorry for this being late I was dealing with some major Wi-Fi issues. So here ya go. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Arthur and Alfred both yelled as the chairs fell back behind them. Arthur crossed his arms, "No, I refuse, I won't do it." Yao looked at him, disgruntled. "It's only one day and it's for publicity only," he tried to reason. Alfred still had his hands on the table still when he finally decided to speak up. "Well, it wouldn't hurt. I mean it's only for a day and we'll have people around us at all times, so I guess I'll do it," Alfred reasoned. Arthur turned on his heels, seething with anger. "Ugh, fine, but I'm only doing this once." With that he stormed out the room with Yao in pursuit.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred ran with Hero, his German-husky mix, running at his heels. He stopped just outside the door he had been searching for. He knocked slowly waiting for a reply when Mathew swung the door open looking disheveled. "Hey Mattie, what's wrong?" he asked panting slightly. Mathew simply opened the door wider allowing Alfred in. Once Alfred stepped across the threshold all he could think was whoa. Much of the clothes were scattered about the room as well as books and pages. Mathew was scavenging among them in obvious distress. "What are you looking for?" Alfred asked stepping over a pile of clothes. Mathew stood up throwing his up in the air, "I lost the necklace, I lost mom's necklace." Alfred stopped and spun on his heels, "You what!" "I lost her necklace, I was cleaning and it's gone, poof." Alfred scowled, "Poof?" Mathew turned to his older twin, "Poof." Alfred sighed and took a quick look around. Mathew dropped the clothes in his hands, "I know you're nervous, you want my advice, don't you?" The older blonde's shoulders drooped, "Yes, what am I even supposed to do, I've never done this before." The smaller twin plopped on the bed, "Why you ask the inexperienced virgin is beyond me, but I think you should just…I don't know use this as a chance to find out more," he sounded uncertain. "Yeah I guess you're right," Alfred said brightening up. "Well there you go," Mathew said patting Hero on the head. "Speaking of which, make sure you find mom's necklace you're going to need it for the coronation ball," Alfred said. "Why?" "It's more for identification purposes," Alfred retorted. Mathew nodded. He got up and fixed Alfred's tie, "Now get going or you're going to be late," he said.<p>

"I don't like it," Arthur said pressing his head on the desk. "No one said you have to like it," Leon said. Leon was a tall guy with brown hair and a light accent. He was from a small village that Arthur's home ruled over, Hong Kong. Arthur was reminded more of Yao the more he saw him though. Arthur lifted his head. "I agreed to become queen, I agreed to marry the insufferable fool, but I never agreed to this," he snapped. Leon strolled over to the desk and pressed his hands against it, leaning in close to the smaller blonde. Leon said, "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but you don't have a choice. If it helps just block it out and live in a small little fantasy world, it's not like you will be talking very much, _Nǚwáng." _Arthur thought about this when the unpleasant image of Alfred looming over him, kissing and biting his neck, speaking words that should be forbidden. Arthur groaned at the thought of his king in such a manner. "Fine, fine shoo away with you I have work to be done," Arthur said swatting Leon away as if he were nothing more than a fly. Leon dipped low in a bow and departed, leaving the queen with his turmoil thoughts.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood present in front of Alfred, looking as regal as ever. They stood to the entrance of the palace gardens. Towering bushes stretched out on both ends with flowers and vines curling around its walls. To their left stood a group of five, all holding writing equipment. They were there to record everything Arthur and Alfred said and did, they would then report it to the kingdom. Not far off Yao, Leon, Mathias, and Mathew stood with Mathias giving them thumbs up. Arthur fought the urge to smile at their idiocy. "All right let's get this over with," he said to the smiling fool in front of him. Alfred held his arm out for Arthur, giving a smile of hope. The smaller man sighed and took it to Alfred's delight.<p>

They began at the west entrance starting down the path. Alfred couldn't help, but feeling shocks running through him from Arthur's touch. They were both wearing traditional garments, but Alfred saw how well the smaller blonde's shirt fit his form well giving him a fuller look. Alfred saw their followers from the corner of his eyes. Alfred cleared his throat, "So, h-how are you today?" Arthur remained expressionless. "Well, enough and you as well?" he returned. "O-oh I'm fine," Alfred said rather quickly, "Um, well read any good books lately?" Arthur let go of him and gave him a confused look. "I didn't know you were illiterate?" he asked still in stride. Alfred blushed slightly, "Well, I-I'm not exactly, I mean I know how to read it's just I notice you like to spend your time in the library." It was Arthur's turn to blush. "I do like to read, and as to your question, yes, I just recently finished a rather good ghost tale," he said. Alfred tensed, "Ghost tale, oh that's…umm…interesting," his voice shook when he finished. Arthur raised an eyebrow as his voice hinted mischief, "Oh! Not a fan of ghost, are we?" Alfred gave a nervous chuckle, "Heh heh, it's just ghost aren't my type of thing." Arthur chuckled lowly at how childish Alfred could be.

They continued down the pathway, making turns left and right going nowhere in particular. The groups kept a good distance, but close enough to hear what was being said. After a few more awkward words they quieted down and walked for a bit. Arthur ran his hand over the bushes when he felt something sharp. "Ow!" Alfred stopped immediately approaching to see what was wrong. "Bloody Hell, I pricked my finger on a thorn," Arthur said cradling his finger. Alfred took out a blue cloth he had in his pocket, "Here, let me help." He took Arthurs hand and wiped away the blood, holding the cloth to the incision. They stood there in silence. Arthur looked down, blushing lightly. "Beautiful," Alfred breathed. Arthur shot up to see Alfred's eyes were unfocused, "I'm sorry, what?" Alfred shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry, I-I meant the flower," he let go of the smaller blonde to point at a vanilla white lily on the bushel. "O-oh yeah, lilies they're my favorite flower, I asked to have them planted about the garden," Arthur said slightly disappointed. Alfred perked up, "Well you have a great taste in flowers." Arthur smiled. "Shall we?" he gestured onward.

After that Arthur stayed quiet for the most part responding ever so often and smiling a little. Alfred seemed to talk about everything and nothing from his favorite foods to colors to whatever came to mind. They soon came across a small area. It had a light pink tea table with matching chairs and a bench a little ways from it. Alfred looked amazed as Arthur examined the table. "  
>Wow, my mother would've loved this," Alfred breathed. Arthur looked at him. "Oh is she back home?" he asked. At this Alfred looked sad as if an unhappy memory crossed his mind. "She passed away a while back after the war started, it's just been me and Mattie ever since," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…I…you have my condolences," Arthur said attempting to cheer the to-be-king up. Alfred seemed to lighten at this. "Yeah, it's all right so what about you, where's your family?" he asked. Arthur tensed, "That isn't your business," he said shortly. The groupies huddled at the entrance as they moved on talking once more, getting more comfortable with the conversation. They found themselves at the table drinking tea and laughing.<p>

Alfred wiped the tears from his eyes, "I think that's the funniest damn story I've ever heard," he said. Arthur chuckled taking a sip of tea. "You know I'm glad we got to do this. Now at least we can talk," Alfred said letting a smile settle on his lips. Arthur stopped in an instant and looked at the man across from him. _Oh God, those perfect lips, that amazing smile his eyes. God just go away _Arthur mentally battled. The queen straightened, becoming cold, "Indeed, I do believe this has been a good learning experience." "Right, right," he said quietly. Alfred caught a peek of the group they obviously wanted something to happen. Alfred stood and walked in front of the smaller man. He bent down to one knee, crossing one arm over his chest. He took Arthur's hand into his, remembering the feeling of his soft skin. "My Queen, it has been a pleasure spending this beautiful day with you, I am sorry to say, but I must take my leave, I will see you again soon," when he finished he pressed his lips to the smooth pale skin. He waited a second before standing again; making a slight bow he took his leave.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat there still processing what had just happened. His hand tingled where Alfred's soft lips had met him. He didn't know whether to scream, swoon, or both. The groupies chattered away at what just happened, ignoring Arthur completely. He sat there for a few more minutes before he got up to leave. As he made his way through the garden he felt himself press his hand to his lips and starting to run, feeling the tears streak down his face. He found himself in the throne room with its high ceiling and painted angels on the dome. He had wiped away the tears when he heard someone enter. He turned to see the trespasser. Arthur stood gaping at the woman before him. Here the woman had long flowing brown hair with matching eyes. She wore a dress that cut off at the knees, but the back draped behind her. The dress was designed with a series of different hues of green and black. The woman who stood before Arthur was Elizabeta Héderváry, The Queen of Clubs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go hope you enjoyed it. Make sure you review. I am sorry about this being late I do try to update ASAP, but time's against me. Anywho Alfred courting Arthur is just amazing in my opinion<strong>. **Hope you enjoyed my** **cliff hanger there. I'm so mean anyway stay beautiful and review byee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone has been a while. Well this is the last chapter and after this it's every 10 reviews for the next chapter. So here ya go. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Arthur wiped away any evidence of tears as he stared at his guest. Elizabeta stood proud and tall before him. He straightened himself, once again returning to his regal nature. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. Elizabeta curtsied slightly, her long hair falling past her shoulders. "I'm sorry for intruding, I know we are at war, but I bear news that you must know," she said sternly. From the outside you would have seen a common queen, but Arthur wasn't everyone. He saw that every rumor bestowed on the Queen of Clubs put to shame. There was denying it, Elizabeta was a battle-hardened soldier.<p>

Arthur looked down on her, "You do not belong here, now before I call the guards, leave!" Elizabeta stepped forward, "I cannot do that." She said it as if she were advising him more than telling him. Arthur gave a cold stare," Suit yourself, guards!" he called. Within a matter of seconds five armor-clad soldiers surrounded the other queen. Elizabeta looked about her before she grabbed one of the guard's spears. She twirled herself under it as she pulled it from the startled guard, pulling him to the ground. Before the others realized what happened, Elizabeta took the spear and bashed in a guard's helmet, sending him tumbling. A third man went for her, she easily parried his blow kicking him back into a pillar, putting him in a daze The fourth one made a grab for her. Elizabeta grabbed his arm, using the spear as a wrench broke his arm. The queen spun on her heels and stabbed the fifth in his chest, not killing him but still painful. She removed the spear before facing the pale white Queen of Spades.

Arthur took a step forward in awe and fear. Elizabeta held the spear out to her side. "Did you really think they could defeat me? I was born in battle. I have fought all my life, born with the mark I felt I needed to prove I didn't need pampered, but a few years ago when the king died the people chose me. I never stopped training, this is child's play," Elizabeta scoffed. Arthur eyed her and the spear. She seemed to realize what he was staring at. She dropped the weapon with a huff, "Look, I came bearing a warning, my husband is getting more and more dangerous, and I must show you," she pleaded. Arthur knew he shouldn't trust the Hungarian, but he took a leap of faith anyway. "Show me then," he commanded. Elizabeta took a cautious step forward before looking to Arthur for the OK. Arthur simply nodded as the queen approached him. Her eyes changed, what was once brown glowed a bright green with black mist swirling around her dilated pupils. Arthur felt cold as if he should and run, every inch was screaming to, but yet he remained where he was.

Elizabeta reached the platform Arthur stood on. The Queen of Clubs bent down to become eye level with Arthur; she was a breath width away. Arthur closed his eyes leaning toward her when he felt soft, slightly chapped lips meet his own. For a second the kiss was normal until the Queen of Clubs forced her way into his mouth as the kiss seemingly intensified. Elizabeta tasted of mints and chocolates. Arthur leaned in more when he suddenly felt himself buckle in agony; Elizabeta caught him still kissing him. Arthur's vision went white with anguish.

_He heard a distant sound when he saw a man. He had pure white hair with violet eyes. He wore a white shirt with baggy green pants tucked into black combat boots. The man wore a coat with clubs decorating it and a small white hat. He was bloody holding above his head an axe; he laughed a sweet, childish laugh as he swung the axe down for a killing blow. The_ _scene changed into something more heartbreaking. Arthur's beloved, Alfred sat on his knees, bloody chains wrapped tightly around his wrist. He was disheveled, his shirt torn, glasses askew, and his hair was a mess, but the thing that scared Arthur the most was Alfred himself. He was blood stained with the dark red liquid matting his usually bright blonde hair and his nose broken. Alfred's eyes were the trigger to the queen's fear. Arthur vowed never to see Alfred like this. The king's bright sky cerulean eyes held a murderous glint. Alfred was ready to kill, he was animalistic. Arthur cringed inwardly. He heard whispers about him, but couldn't make out what was being said. The scene changed, but Arthur's vision was only pure white. He felt an intense wave of pleasure overcome him. Once it left the pleasure came again in smaller, more bearable waves. Arthur heard labored breathing and a few moans and grunts, whatever he could not see it was obvious the unseen were in intense throws of passion. A familiar scent of coffee and vanilla was brought to him, but he couldn't quite place where it was from. A high pitched scream filled with pleasure and a moaning grunt brought Arthur back to reality. _

His eyes fluttered open to find him still kissing Elizabeta. He pulled away, pushing the queen away, stumbling into the king's throne behind him. Arthur panted heavily, looking at the other. Elizabeta fixed herself, "He does not know, does he?" she asked. Arthur slumped into the throne. "No, he's not ready," Arthur admitted. The Queen of Clubs seemed concerned. "You know he must find out sooner than later, I will not inform my husband of his ignorance," she said. Arthur sat up, looking curious, "Why would you not?" Elizabeta sighed, "It is not my place to do so, I came here with one purpose and I have fulfilled it." Arthur rubbed his temple when he saw the latter begin to leave. "Wait, will we see each other again?" he asked reaching for her. Elizabeta turned her head back and said, "We will, I will see you at the coronation ball, but after that the next we meet, we will be enemies. I helped you today because I want this war to be over just as much as you do." Arthur stood there thinking when he heard her speak once more. He looked up to find her facing one of the chandeliers. "What are you doing here?" she asked, but it was not to Arthur. She spoke once more, "You're nothing more than a nuisance, leave you do not belong here." Whatever response she got she didn't like. Elizabeta humphed, turned on her heels, and left without another word. Arthur sighed in exhaustion. _Today is so long _he thought. Arthur headed to the bells and rang for the maids. "Draw me a bath and get me some tea," he told them once they arrived. Arthur rubbed his head as he headed for the baths.

* * *

><p>Alfred's head was spinning. <em>What in the hell was I thinking? Oh yeah that's right you weren't thinking. <em>Alfred paced his room. He didn't want to admit that just that small kiss to the hand sent him on a buzz. Things seemed brighter and lighter. Arthur's hand had been smooth and unscarred, unlike Alfred's calloused hands and thin fingers. _Is this love? No, he hadn't even known Arthur that long and he barely knew anything about him. Yes, that's true, but he's beautiful. Admit it Alfred you want him. _

_No, I don't _

_Yes, you do_

_No, I don't_

_Yes, you do_

His mind was a whirlwind all surrounding his to be spouse. He was too busy in his thoughts to notice the door opening. Yao cleared his throat, bringing the blonde out of his dismay. "Your Majesty, the court is here about the details of the Hūnyīn," he said bowing slightly. Alfred gave him a quizzical look. "Oh pardon-aru, the marriage, they are here about the marriage," he said correcting himself. "Oh is it just me or is Arthur going to…" he faltered. Yao reddened slightly, "Ah, yes come we must go." Alfred straightened his clothes and grabbed his robe from the chair. Yao helped him fix it as they left for Arthur's study. "So, how are things between the queen and you?" Yao asked trying to make conversation as he fiddled with his panda. Alfred learned quickly that every time the Chinese man was nervous he messed with the broach. Alfred thought before he replied, "It seems fine I guess he's finally opening up, huh?" Yao simply nodded as they continued on in silence.

Yao opened the door to the study to reveal four men. Arthur sat across from the three others at his desk, looking as noble and godly as ever. The others looked about 30 to 50. Alfred approached the desk, bowing his head to the men as he took his seat next to Arthur. Up close Alfred could tell he just got finished bathing as his hair was slightly damp and still messy as ever. Arthur shot him a glare telling him to behave and not to screw up. "So, let us begin," said the man sitting to the right, "Good afternoon Your Majesties, I am Scott Braddock, my colleagues here are Edward Smith and Mason Penhallow." He gestured to his friends as they waved slightly. Alfred gave a big smile, giving them a proper greeting and a handshake. Arthur emitted a scowl. "I do believe we should start," he said glaring at the taller blonde. "Yes, yes of course down to business then," Scott said stacking papers together, "as you know we are here to sort out the legal matters and records of the marriage, so first question who's name will be the official maiden name?" he asked. Arthur spoke up almost immediately, "We've agreed that on the documents my last name will be changed to Jones, but on anything else it will remain Kirkland." Edward and Mason began sorting papers and scribbling things down. Alfred sighed in relief that Arthur had remembered everything. They had held a meeting prior to this, but Alfred forgot most of it. Arthur seemed to realize this and gave him a sympathetic look.

Edward was the next to ask a question, "So, will there be any arguments over property details and belongings?" Alfred shook his head no. During the meeting, this came up as well and Arthur had no quarrel about sharing his family's heritage, he simply said the only thing coming out of arguing about it was a head ache. Alfred had tried to reassure him that he would do anything to Arthur's belongings, but the to-be-queen simply hushed him. Mason asked, "Do you have everything sorted out for the wedding, such as a date, time, and location?" Both simply nodded at once, causing Scott to smile a little. The meeting dragged on for hours. The three men asked many questions and had the two sign and stamp more documents than they could remember. The two seemed to be interested, but in reality Arthur was still pondering over his meeting earlier as Alfred was trying to sort out his emotional problems regarding the man beside him. Arthur didn't realize that Alfred was shaking slightly. He couldn't help; Arthur brushed his arm slightly sending shivers through him. _Ok, its lust, definitely lust, you win, make this stop! _Alfred slightly pleaded. No one seemed to be noticing his panic. Alfred always was a brilliant actor as a kid. The three men soon departed to the relief of both the king and queen. "I officially hate the hall of records," Arthur said rubbing his temples. Alfred turned to him with a wide smile, "Aww, come on, it wasn't that bad just a few papers." Arthur scowled, seeing Alfred's smile he let it slip into a joking look. Alfred stretched back, revealing a slight bit of his stomach. Arthur gulped eyeing it as it disappeared. Alfred didn't seem to notice, "Well, I'm off to bed, I bid you a do Your Majesty." His tone was mocking. Arthur simply shooed him away as he sat back into his chair. The air was still when he heard something soft and distant; Laughter. A strange laugh somewhere off, but Arthur simply thought he imagined it. Even as it grew slightly louder.

"Kesesese"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Hope you enjoy it make sure you review for the next chapter, Love y'all bye<strong>


	6. Special

**Merry late Christmas, my darlings. So I decided to give you a Christmas present by posting a small piece of the story. I was planning to post this on Christmas, but I got caught up with family and my new laptop. It doesn't really go to the plot it helps with the relationship. So here ya go. P.S. you only need 5 more reviews.**

Arthur grumbled as he heard knocking on the door. "Go away," he yelled. Whoever it was obviously didn't care. Alfred burst through the door and ran to Arthur. Alfred started shaking the sleeping queen mercilessly, "Artie come on wake up wake up. It snowed!" Arthur opened his eyes to see Alfred smiling brightly at him. He tilted his head to the open window to see a winter wonderland covering the kingdom in the distance. Arthur faced the childish blonde, "Don't call me that and leave me alone." Arthur went to turn back to the pillows when he felt something pressed down on him. Alfred acted on impulse, straddling Arthur and keeping him up.

"Arthur, come on get up and play. Yao said it won't stick for too long." Arthur froze slightly before his temper got to him. "No, now get off me before I make you." Alfred pouted, "Aww, please Arthur you'll have fun. I promise!" Arthur slunk into the bed. "Fine, fine let me get dressed," he said trying to get up. Alfred seemed to realize the position they were in. He blushed fiercely as he got up. "Hurry up and get going," heurged as he left. Arthur sighed looking back out the window. The lands were sheets of white and powder. He got up and began to get dressed in winter clothing.

Arthur sat at the table as he watched Alfred and Mathew play around in the snow like children. Yao sat next to him smiling and drinking tea. "Come on, Artie come and play," called Alfred. Arthur scowled, "What have I told you about calling me that and no." He picked up his teacup and took a sip. Arthur doubled over when a sheer shot of pain and ice struck him in the stomach. His vision blurred slightly. Arthur looked down to find his clothes stained white, as he looked up he found Alfred tossing a snowball in the air with his other hand on his hips. Arthur felt his anger build up when he got an idea. He stood up and began to descend the steps before him. Arthur watched Alfred's smirk diminish into a look of confusion as he approach him. The shorter blonde stood up on his tippy toes, closing some of the distance between the two. Alfred's brows furrowed in confusion. Arthur leaned closer, he snatched the snowball form Alfred's hands and slapped him before stepping back to admire his work. Alfred yelped in surprise, realizing what the latter had just done. The frost set in freezing his cheek and turning it red. He saw Arthur smirking with his arms crossed. "Oh it's on," he claimed as he bent down to gather snow.

Arthur shrieked, diving to one side. They threw a few snowballs at each other before Mathew joined the fray. "Mattie, you traitor," Alfred yelled. Mathew tossed one, hitting his older twin, "Sorry Alfie, but I like him more." Alfred smirked," So that's how it's going to be." Mathew and Arthur dove behind the snow fort the younger twin had made. The two heard heavy thuds against the snow, but it held up. "Bloody hell, he doesn't give up, does he?" Arthur breathed. Mathew laughed, "Yeah, you could say that. He's always been like this, highly competitive. When we were kids, we always had a fight with dad and when it got dark, mom would give us some hot chocolate she made from a candy from Diamonds. We would sit by a fire as she told us stories and tucked us in with a lullaby. I miss her, it feels like home." He finished with a chuckle. Mathew gathered some snow in his hands and leaned over the small blonde. He pulled his hand back and threw it with all his might before returning to his original place. "Why did you do that?" Arthur asked, making a snowball in his hands. "Because Alfred thinks I'm not into fight. Tell him I had a sword and he wouldn't believe you. In fact he would probably ask if I even knew I had a weapon." The two laughed as the next shot hit. Arthur snuggled back into the snow, "Ok on three we attack full force, ok?" Mathew nodded. "Ok, one…two…three!"

Alfred was overwhelmed almost immediately as the two showed no mercy. They walked into Arthur's study, laughing. The three took seats by the fire as the sun disappeared out the window. Leon joined them, bringing hot chocolate. They sat and sipped, talking and joking, warming up and settling down. Alfred's cheeks were still red with cold, Arthur shivered huddling into the fire's warmth, and Mathew sat perfectly content with the cold still running in his veins. They settled down after a while enjoying the heat when Mathew got up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed good night." He gave a slight bow before he was off. Alfred sat quietly before noticing Arthur was shaking. "H-Hey, are you ok?" he asked. Arthur gave a small nod,"Yeah, just a bit cold is all." Alfred grabbed the blanket from his shoulders and took his mug. He sat down next to the smaller man and wrapped his arm and the blanket around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Arthur looked up at Alfred, who had set his gaze on the flames. "You said you were cold, my mom always told me that if the frost ever got to ya, hold someone close to warm ya up," he said not looking away. Arthur blushed, but sank into the warmth. He noted just how fit Alfred was before closing his eyes.

He opened them to find Alfred shaking him. "Hey, you fell asleep, I'm going to bed." Arthur grumbled a reply as he stood. He wobbled slightly until he felt strong hands steady. He looked up to see Alfred smiling at him. Alfred let go when he finally found stable footing. The taller blonde took a step back, keeping his cheerful demeanor. "Thank you, Alfred, have a good night," Arthur said quietly. Alfred brightened, "Thanks Arthur, you too." The taller blonde left, shutting the door quietly, leaving Arthur to his thoughts. _Good night, Alfred._

**So here is your presents. Like I said only five more reviews. Though even if the quota is met soon I will not be updating until the 5****th****. So love ya and have a happy new year**


End file.
